The present disclosure relates generally to methods and systems related to the fabrication and use of self-shielding capacitor structures. More specifically, the disclosure discusses multilayer capacitor structures that employ coaxial electrode layers that may improve the geometric arrangement of the electrical and/or magnetic fields generated during operation of the capacitor, resulting in improved performance of the capacitor in high frequency circuit applications.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Capacitors are often used in circuits designed for high frequency applications, such as in circuits for wireless radio frequency (RF) application, impedance matching circuits, filters, resonator circuits, precision tank circuits, decoupling circuits, and other known applications. Some capacitors, such as multilayer ceramic capacitors, usually do not have shielding against electromagnetic interference. As a result, capacitors employed in high-frequency circuit applications may suffer electromagnetic interference from neighboring electrical components or devices. Moreover, the capacitors themselves may also cause electromagnetic interference in neighboring electrical components or devices that result in decreased performance of the circuit.
Furthermore, capacitors used in these high frequency systems may suffer from losses within the device due to fringing effects and other losses within the dielectric. To mitigate these issues, some capacitors are fabricated using high conductivity electrodes and low loss dielectrics. However, this solution may have limited application in the construction of multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCC) for high frequency applications.